Con un ultimo aliento
by Estirada
Summary: PUEDE CONTENER SPOILERS DE HOH. La guerra se acabó. Todos están a salvo. Todos excepto... Annabeth. Y las cosas empeoran cuando Percy se entera. ¿Las cosas podrás empeorar más? Siempre.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola a todos :D_**

_**Antes que nada, les quiero desear a todos una feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo(: Y por eso voy a dejarles esto por aquí y tal vez, los haga llorar(?**_

_**Como sea, por favor dejen un review, ya saben que de eso se alimentan los escritores en fanfiction(?**_

_**Saqué esta idea de una foto en facebook, así que técnicamente la idea no es mía...**_

_**PD. **__**PUEDE CONTENER SPOILERS DE LA CASA DE HADES.**_

_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la trama me pertenece, todo pertenece a sus respectivos autores.**_

* * *

Por fin.

La guerra había acabado.

Ya no había más gigantes. O monstruos. No más enemigos.

Sentí alivio. Todo había acabado.

Todos mis amigos estaban vivos… excepto…

De repente escucho un grito desgarrador que me hace voltearme.

Veo a la persona que grito y es… es…

Es Percy.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está ella?- Gritaba él con desesperación- ¡¿Annabeth?!-.

-¡Percy! Cálmate, por favor, ella…ella está… - Hazel ya no pudo terminar la frase.

-¡¿Ella está qué?! ¡Dime!- El tono de Percy era más desesperado cada vez, como si supiera la verdad, pero no quisiera aceptarla-.

-Lo siento Percy, ella creía que su plan no tenía fallas, trate de detenerla pero…- Me falló la voz.

-¡Me lo prometiste Nico! ¡Me prometiste que la cuidarías! ¡Qué la mantendrías a salvo!-. Percy estaba sollozando ahora.

Vi a Piper empezar a llorar y a Jason acercándola a su pecho, mientras me miraba muy serio.

Vi a Frank soltando lágrimas y a Hazel sollozando en silencio en su pecho. Incluso Leo estaba llorando por ella…

Todos estaban llorando por Annabeth… y era mi culpa.

Sabía lo que prometí y los riesgos que conllevaba la promesa. Pero aun así lo acepté.

Lo acepté por amor, amor a Percy.

E incluso cuando sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era cruel, no pude evitar que las palabras salieran de mi boca.

-¿Qué hay sobre Bianca?-. Dije en voz baja, sin embargo, todos me escucharon.

* * *

**_Pues aquí esta un pequeño Drabble terminado(?_**

**_Nah, ya empecé a escribir la segunda parte xdd_**

**_La subiré más de rato o mañana(:_**

**_Recuerden darme un review y de paso revisen mis otras historias:)_**

**_Nos leemos luego_**

**_-Liss1357 (o Estirada) _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Espero que todos ustedes estén pasando una bonita Noche Buena con toda su familia y que la estén pasando bien :)_**

**_Y para animar más el ambiente les vengo a dejar esto por aquí XD_**

**_Para este capitulo, me inspiré en la guerra de Viria con Minuiko. (Esa fue la mejor y peor guerra de dibujos que haya visto) Si no las conocen, que esperan y vayan a buscarlas a Tumblr :)_**

**_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto la trama (a medias)_**

**_Por favor, dejen un review, de esa manera, voy a actualizar más rápido(:_**

* * *

-¿Qué hay sobre Bianca?-. Dije en voz baja, sin embargo, todos me escucharon.

Se hizo un silencio tan denso que prácticamente podías tocarlo si levantabas una mano.

-Sabes que no es lo mismo-. Dijo Percy, con una pizca de enojo en sus ojos verdes.

-Sí, tienes razón, no es lo mismo-. Dije al tiempo que me daba vuelta y convocaba sombras para alejarme. Percy vio mi intención, pero ya era tarde. Yo ya había entrado en la oscuridad hacia el palacio de mi padre.

Sabía que era un cobarde, que probablemente Percy me odiaba y yo… yo… yo simplemente no podía dejar que eso pasara. Incluso cuando mis sentimientos por él se habían reducido considerablemente, me dolía en lo más profundo de mi alma lastimarlo.

Era por mi culpa que Annabeth estuviera muerta, que Percy me odiara…

-Si tan solo estuvieras aquí Bianca, te extraño demasiado-. Dije en un susurro para luego echarme a llorar como no lo había hecho desde hace mucho tiempo.

Desde que Bianca murió.

Lloré y lloré todos mis sentimientos, por Percy, por Annabeth, por Bianca, por Hazel, Incluso lloré por Jason.

Lloré hasta que me quedé seco.

Fue entonces cuando se me ocurrió. Era una idea loca y probablemente la peor que se me pudiera ocurrir.

Pero con esa idea Percy dejaría de odiarme, estaría feliz y su felicidad es lo que busco. Solo lo lamentaría por Hazel, pero ella tiene a Frank y tiene amigos, no estará sola.

Iba a traer a Annabeth de regreso si eso es lo que es necesario para que Percy sea feliz. Iba a hacer un intercambio.

Iba a intercambiar su alma por la de Annabeth.

* * *

**_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y dejen un review para que pueda actualizar más rápido._**

**_¡Felices Fiestas!_**

**_Nos leemos pronto (espero)_**

**_-Liss1357_****_ (o Estirada)_**


End file.
